


Listen to (Gran)Mother

by VisualEcho94



Series: High School Teachers AU [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Atom the puppy, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3799102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisualEcho94/pseuds/VisualEcho94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa doesn't want to lose Clarke; Clarke doesn't want to lose Lexa; Luna has had it with stubborn girls; Ricky makes observations; and Atom hates yelling. (But loves playing.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Listen to (Gran)Mother

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was planning on writing this when I wrote the last one and, apparently, you all agreed. So as a result, I got this done faster then I normally would have and it turned out longer than I planed...by a lot.
> 
> Since I don't have a beta, this is gonna no doubt be messy, but please let me know where I can fix it. I will probably edit and rewrite the last one at some point and this one as well. (We'll see.)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.
> 
> Also, I used the name, Alexa, because that's the name my little brother calls Lexa when he talks about her or tells people she's my favorite. (Even though I always correct him.)

Clarke watched them from her spot on the couch, her fingers capturing the two as she moved the charcoal across the paper. The book she was using already filled with varying styles and shades of her roommates.

Ones of them in the park, chasing each other; of the two napping in the living room or her bedroom; of him pouting in the bath; of her biting her lip to keep from smiling as she read; of him smiling happily, his ears up high; of her laughing as she talked to her family.

She loved sketching them most of all. (If some of those sketches also happened to have photos, who could really blame her.)

Atom, six and a half months old and already bigger than their coffee table, still had managed to crawl his way into the brunette’s lap and curled up there.

Lexa had grunted at the added weight, but failed to remove the pup from his position.

(How much longer could Clarke refer to him as a puppy? Probably forever.)

She idly scratched at his head which he had resting on the dining room table.

(Clarke was surprised the brunette hadn't scolded him yet.)

They waited, watching the black screen of Lexa’s laptop blink a couple times, blank looks on both their faces.

(Clarke cheated again and snapped a picture on her phone.)

It was when the two both let out bored sighs that Clarke finally could not take anymore of their cuteness.

(That's a lie.)

“Okay. What’s up?” She asked, placing her sketch pad on the coffee table and standing up to make her way over to the two. “Why are you guys acting like the computer just sucked out your souls?”

“Perhaps it has.” Lexa smirks, twisting her neck until she felt a satisfying crack. Clarke shuddered and smacked her roommate on the head, lifting a brow at the glare she got in return.

“You know I hate when you do that.”

“You know you are not my mother.”

“You know you’re going to pop your head right off your shoulders one day and you’ll only be able to think as you’re rolling around, ‘Why didn't I just listen to my amazing roommate, Clarke?’.” The Art teacher says dramatically, touching noses with Atom when he sat up straight to kiss her.

Lexa rolled her eyes.

The traitor.

“If my head is no longer on my body, how am I supposed to be regretting my actions?” She asks, moving the mouse on her computer to try and make the damn thing work faster.

The other woman shrugged, scratching under Atom’s jaw before placing a kiss on his head. The move brought her closer to her roommate, bright strands of hair falling forward to tickle at Lexa’s skin. She moved her eyes from the screen and looked into the blue ones staring back her.

She loves the color of Clarke’s eyes.

The way they shine. Such lovely blues that matched the sky on those clear spring days after April showers. Lexa could write poems about the shades of blues she sees when she looks at them; how bright they are. 

They look even brighter when contrasted with the fading orange of Clarke’s hair.

Lexa’s heart stutters – because the woman is too close; because she looks so beautiful even with the neon color Lexa had put in her shampoo bottle, her hair in a messy bun and her pajamas still on; because more than anything at that moment Lexa just wants to push forward and kiss her.

The brunette thinks, with the way that Clarke is staring into her, that she may want her to.

“Hello? Alexa? Can you see me?”

Atom barks happily, uncaring that his moms were having a moment, because they weren't paying any attention to him.

(The moment was gone in any case.)

Clarke stands up straight, her cheeks slightly flushed and her eyes not meeting Lexa’s. The brunette herself could feel the heat in her face, but swallowed and licked her lips, pressing a few keys on her laptop.

“He-hey, Nomon.” She stuttered and flushed all the more for it. She refuses to look at the redhead who is no doubt looking at her with wide blue eyes, surprised at the act. She does notice that Clarke moves to go into the hallway that leads to her room.

The brunette relaxes a bit, turning and smiling at her grandmother, who is just now siting up straighter herself having adjusted her computer screen.

Lexa has always been told she gets her looks from her father’s side of the family. Looking at her grandmother, Luna, she can understand why. Her Nomon has the same wild brown ringlets, only slightly grayed with age, that she keeps cut short and has in a bun. Her eyes, a grayer, more blue in shade, have the same intensity and shape that Lexa’s do. The lower curve of her jawline and the wide smile she gives her granddaughter is the same smile Lexa knows she gives Clarke.

“Hello, Alexa.” She says, reaching out to angle her screen better on her side. Lexa smiles wide, her chest warm at the image of her grandmother, whom she doesn’t see nearly as much as she’d like.

The woman had always been there for Lexa as the brunette was growing up; taking care of her when her father was away for work and her sister was away at school. When Lexa herself moved out of state for college and then stayed for work, Luna had been completely supportive and took the time to try a visit as much as she could.

Right now, they were having their weekly talk – though Skype was new to them both.

Atom yipped, his tail wagging excitedly for no real reason other than the excitement he could feel coming off of his favorite human. Luna blinked at him, her smile widening at seeing the happy dog.

“My goodness, Atom. You sure have grown quite a bit from the tiny little runt I saw last time I was there.”

Lexa laughs, rubbing his neck when he throws himself back into her to lick her ear, not understanding a word of what was being said.

“He’s quite the trouble maker, that’s for sure.”

Luna chuckles and Lexa grins happily in return.

They settle in speaking of their weeks; talking about new occurrences in each other’s lives. Luna tells Lexa about how one of her cousins is doing with their pregnancy and which just got engaged; Lexa tells Luna about the students in her class and what her friends – and Clarke’s – have been up too. Atom barks whenever his name is called, but for the most part he is happy siting there being petted. 

Lexa is just finishing telling her Nomon about the adventure she, Atom, and Clarke had in the park when the woman in question walks over, freshly showered. She smiles at Lexa, always happy to see the woman so excited, who in turn pauses in her tale to smile back.

Luna smirks, but doesn't comment. 

“Hi, Luna.” Clarke greets, leaning a hand on the back of Lexa chair and waving at the woman in the screen.

“Hello, Clarke. Love the hair.” She says and Clarke smirks, running her fingers through her still damp locks. She looks over at her roommate, who ever so subtly sinks a bit in her seat.  “Thanks, but I can assure you, it wasn't voluntary.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, Miss Adult over here thought she’d pull a prank on me.” Luna laughs, covering her eyes with one hand.

Lexa feels her face heating up.

Clarke pushes at her roommate slightly, getting the girl to scoot over so that she can share her chair. The brunette grunts, not understanding why the redhead can’t pull out her own chair, but complies.

“So dear,” Luna begins, side-eyeing at her granddaughter before addressing Clarke. “How’s that boy of yours?”

Lexa can feel her stomach start to tighten.

Clarke smiles uncertainly for a second, before her face lights up in recognition. “Oh, you mean Wells. He’s fine, just got a new position in his department, but, you know Luna, he isn't _my_ boy. We’re just friends.”

Lexa holds back a snort. (She doesn’t think Wells knows that.)

“Are you sure he knows that?” Luna asks, her eyes briefly flickering back toward the brunette who’s glaring at the keyboard.

“Yeah, I’m sure. He just met a girl, actually. They've been on a few dates; I think he really likes her.”

“Well that’s nice. No new boys then? Or girls?”

“Nomon.” Lexa interrupts, not really dying to hear this conversation. In fact, she wants to be far from it.

“Oh Lexa relax, we talk about it all the time.” Luna teases, though she is somewhat telling the truth. Her and Clarke do talk to one another regularly, and they do speak about significant others, but most of the time it’s Luna gossiping to Clarke about her friends and families significant others.

Lexa frowns, but doesn’t say anything else.

“Well there isn't anyone new in my life now.” Clarke says, squeezing the brunettes hand to let her know its fine. “But we’re getting a temporary fill in for our current shop teacher. He’s getting surgery and is going to be out for a couple of weeks. Maybe I’ll get lucky.”

She’s joking and Luna knows that.

Lexa on the other hand just clenches her jaw and swallows the lump in her throat.

* * *

“When are you going to man up and ask that girl on a date?” Luna asks Lexa once Clarke has taken Atom out.

(He’s gotten much better at telling them when he needs to use the bathroom.)

Lexa’s eyes bulge, her face heating up again.

“What are you – why would I – Nomon, are you crazy?”

“No, but you are. How is it possible that you've been living with that woman for a year and a half and you haven’t married her yet?” Luna shakes her head disappointingly, messaging her temples. “Spirits, where did I go wrong with this one?”

Lexa scowls.

“We’re just roommates, Nomon. Friends, even.”

“Only because you’re too stubborn to do anything about it. You’re just like your father, I swear.” The last part is mumbled but Lexa hears it all the same.

Luna sighs, waiting until her granddaughter meets her eyes before she says anything. “Alexa, honey, what are you doing?”

Lexa shrugs, her mouth set in a thin line. She looks away from the screen.

“I see the way you look at her, the way you move around her. You light up when she’s around you. I've never seen you more radiant. And you know, I've always said, no one is more beautiful than a person in love. You love that girl, Alexa, don’t you even try to deny it.”

Lexa can feel her chest tightening and her eyes tearing up. She thinks she can drown in the feelings that she has coursing through her at that moment.

“I can’t lose her.” She whispers in a breathy tone. “I wake up some mornings and hear her singing in the bathroom and I feel so light; like i can float away from everything else. And she does this weird dance when she’s in the kitchen, it doesn’t matter what time in the day it is, she just wiggles around and it’s wonderful. ”

She swallows again.

“She hates waking up early on the weekend and loves to stay in her pajamas and not have to put any make-up on and watch movies all day and she’s the most beautiful woman I've ever seen.”

A slight smiles curves her lips.

“She has this amazing smile, and when she smiles at me, with her blue eyes shining and full of glee, my chest gets so warm. I feel like it’s going to expand until there is nothing left of me. I don’t think I’d mind it if she’s the one making me feel that way.”

The brunette blinks back tears, taking a deep breath and looking back up to stare at her grandmother. “She means everything to me and I won’t risk her on the off chance that she may feel something for me.”

“Alexa –”

“No.” Lexa says, swallowing so she can speak clearly.

“No. I can live with the way things are right now. I can live with having her as my friend, because it means I can keep her in my life.”

“Don’t you think you deserve more than that? That she does?”

“I know she does. And maybe I do, too.” She pauses, biting her lip. “But she is not a sacrifice I can willingly make.”

They stay silent for a few moments. Lexa can feel her heart rate slowing and she takes a shuddery breath to relax herself before Atom and Clarke return.

Luna frowns at her granddaughter.

“Okay.” She says, reluctantly.

“Okay.” Lexa repeats.

* * *

When Clarke returns, the light atmosphere she left is gone and in its place is a heavy silence that makes her shiver. Luna and Lexa’s calls always fill the house with such warmth that was only matched by the presences of the older woman in their home when she comes to visit. But this, the quiet of it all, held no such thing and the redhead would be damned if it stayed that way.

She tugs on Atom’s leash, and even the usually happy pup is padding solemnly behind her, his ears flat against his head.

“What’d I miss?” She asks in a light tone, siting in the same spot on Lexa’s chair she had been in before she’d left. She tilted her head around somewhat to whisper in the brunette’s ear, “You okay?”

Lexa nods, staring straight at her screen.

Luna picks up on the unease that her granddaughter has and addresses the blonde.

“I’m just trying to understand why Lexa hasn't settled down with a pretty young lady and given me great-grandchildren. I’m not getting any younger.” She huffily crosses her arms.

Clarke forces out a chuckle as she leans down to unhook Atom’s leash, who rushed off to somewhere in the house when he realized he was free. She ignored the burn she felt in her chest, like something was squeezing her heart, and made sure to have her brightest smile in place when she straightened up to face the older woman.

“You’ll outlive us all, Luna.” She teases, leaning into her roommate. “And you already are a great-grandmother.”

“Yes, and it’s wonderful. If only my youngest grandchild would make it even better. I’d like to see her happy before I’m dead.”

“I’m sure she’s just waiting for the right person. Maybe the new teacher will be her one?” Clarke jokes, but now the words taste bitter and the very idea of a new teacher makes her stomach churn. “Besides, she has Atom.”

“Yes, I suppose you’re right, Clarke.”

“She always is.” Lexa says, squeezing the redhead’s hand under the table. Clarke laces their fingers so she doesn’t pull away.

Lexa smiles a little. She loves that Clarke always knows just what she needs and how to make her feel more comfortable. Too bad that this comfort also feels like a double edge blade cutting into Lexa and making her bleed even as it fills her with warmth.

It’s almost enough.

* * *

Lexa had excused herself to her room a few minutes after Luna had logged off the computer. Atom coming out of wherever he’d gone to try and play with his favorite human. She had smiled at him, but only kept walking to her room.

Clarke heard the door shut and the puppy whine.

He hadn't been allowed in.

She frowned, knowing the girl would want some time alone before she’d accept any comfort that the two of them could offer.

So she gets up, calls to Atom softly, and sits on the couch with him curled into her side.

He lets out a sound that sounds like a mix between a sigh and a whine.

“Me too, buddy. Me too.” Clarke says, rubbing his neck.

* * *

Fifteen minutes.                                         

That how long Clarke waits before she gets up and makes her way down the hall toward Lexa’s room.

Atom rushes before her, sitting in front of the door and looking at the redhead expectantly. Clarke smiles at the pup.

She runs her fingers down the door softly, taking a breath. Then she opens it and moves quickly to crawl into the space behind the brunette who is laying down facing the semi-decorated wall of her room.

Lexa doesn’t look up when the two enter, but Clarke can feel her shudder out a breath when she slips her arm around the English teacher’s waist, hugging her close and resting her forehead on the woman’s shoulder blade. Atom lays himself out to his full length so that his back is to her chest and he slips his head underneath her lose arm.

They stay like that for a few breaths, the three of them quiet, not really moving.

(Well, Atom flicks his tail lazily, smacking at the women’s thighs ever so lightly.)

Lexa takes a deep breath, grabbing Clarke's hand and moving to hold it around Atom’s soft belly.

She knows that this is the last thing she could possible need after the talk she had with her grandmother, but she honestly can’t bring herself to end it. These strange platonic cuddles that the three seem to always find themselves in. 

If she closes her eyes, she can imagine this moment just as it is, with Clarke kissing her shoulder and whispering words of love and affection.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Clarke asks instead, her breath warm against the material of Lexa’s shirt.

Lexa shakes her head.

“No.”

Clarke nods.

“I’m here for you, you know that, right?”

Lexa nods. She squeezes the redhead’s hand.

“I know, Clarke.”

The Art teacher bites her bottom lip.

“I think,” She begins, playing with their combined fingers that are resting on soft fur. “That we should go to the aquarium.”

Lexa loves the aquarium. Clarke knows this.

(She doesn’t know it’s because the blue light that reflects inside the building reminds the brunette of blue eyes. Or that watching the blonde – redhead – stare in amazement at all the tanks is her favorite part.)

“Okay.” She says.

They don’t get up to leave for thirty minutes.

* * *

On Thursday, during her free period before lunch begins, Clarke sits at her desk staring at a sketch she has of her roommate. The edges a little thinned out and the paper somewhat rumpled from the time she had stuffed it in her drawer before someone could see it.

It’s old. The first drawing she has ever done of Lexa.

Dated nine days after they met. 

It’s of the woman sitting out in the quad, reading her book as they had waited for a school assembly to finish inside the gym. Some teacher chose to wait those out in their classrooms, but Clarke had discovered others – Lexa – took advantage of the distraction to enjoy the sun.

Her hair had been pulled back into a half ponytail that was constructed of intricate braids. Her eyeliner had been set thick and Clarke remembered her eyes popping against the sun when she looked up at the blonde. It had been a Friday, because the brunette had been wearing a causal outfit of a thin black and grey long sleeved shirt that dipped low on her chest, but not low enough to be inappropriate, with dark blue jeans.

Clarke had thought she looked beautiful.

She always thinks Lexa looks beautiful. (Because she always does.)

The professional teacher with blazers and pencils skirts or slacks who usually has her hair up and tamed – as tamed as she can get her wild locks.

The causal late twenty year old who actually loves to wear jeans and soft V-necks or spaghetti straps with one of Clarke’s button up shirts with the sleeves rolled up. (Her favorite one is the light blue one that has paint all over the edges. Clarke’s pretty sure she hasn't worn that shirt since the first time Lexa “borrowed” it.)

The surprisingly daring and adventures brunette who likes hiking and rock climbing; horseback riding and paint balling; swimming and cliff diving. (Clarke is still in shock from the last time they went out to the lake.)

Her favorite though, is lazy weekends Lexa, who keeps her hair in a messy bun and wears big sweaters and fuzzy socks. Who likes to drag a blanket around with her no matter what part of the house she’s in and curl up with a book, some tea, and their dog. (Sometimes, Clarke finds herself snuggled up to the two of them in odd places around their house.)

Lexa takes Clarke’s breath away in a way only Lexa can do.

She wonders if the brunette ever feels the same.

When her phone rings, startling her out of her musing, she doesn’t even bother looking at the screen to see who’s calling her.

“Hey, Luna.” She greets, setting the drawing of her favorite person down and turning in her chair.

“Hello, Clarke. How’s your week been?”

Luna is everything Clarke ever wanted in a grandmother since she herself has never met either of hers.

Her father’s mother died when he was still in college, before he married her mom.

Her mom’s mother disowned her daughter for getting pregnant at nineteen with Clarke’s older brother, Kyle. It didn't help when she ended up not marrying Kyle’s father, but his father’s best friend. That sure made for interesting holidays in the beginning, at least from what Clarke’s been told. By the time she was was old enough to remember, everything had settled down quite a bit.

And while Kyle's own grandmother on his father’s side has never been anything but kind to Clarke, Luna makes the younger woman feel cared for in a way that Mrs. Kane never has.

She’s kind and funny and always sending Clarke gifts along with Lexa’s. She likes to help Clarke gang up on Lexa when she visits and the blonde loves her for it.

So it isn't strange for them to speak on the phone one on one with each other every so often. Usually, Clarke and Luna speak when Lexa calls every week, but sometimes, Luna calls Clarke during her free period just to talk.

And it’s a nice feeling.

Just talking to someone on the phone you know cares about you.

“Oh, you know. Early mornings with teenagers and paint don’t always mix well, but I now have all the red paint scrubbed from my hands. It’s a very beautiful thing to see.”

Luna chuckles and it reminds Clarke of Lexa.

“Yes, I can imagine. Just like I can imagine what Alexa must have thought, seeing you covered in red paint.”

“Oh my god, Luna, you should have seen her face. She was so worried that something bad had happened. It was like she was stuck between wanting to make sure I was really okay and wanting to go beat the crap out of someone. Honestly, it wasn't until I turned around and she saw all the purple paint on my back that she calmed down. She got so red we almost matched.” Clarke laughed, her chest light and fuzzy just remembering the incident.

“I didn't even hold the kids to the weeks’ worth of detention I was going to give them. Figured a day of in school suspension would do.”

“I’m sure they appreciated that. I remember the few times Alexa would come home from detention and she’d complain for an hour each time about how unjust it was. I was always sure to reminder it was her own damn fault for getting caught.”

“Well this is new information. Luna, please, leave no detail out in the rebellious life of our dear Lexa, the apparent wild child.”

“Oh my, where to begin?”

“Preferably, the beginning. Lexa stories are my favorite.” Clarke says, running her hands down the sketch on her desk again.

There’s a pause and the redhead can hear Luna taking a deep breath on the other end of the phone.

“Clarke.” She says and the Art teacher straightens at her tone. “How do you feel about my granddaughter?” 

Clarke furrows her brows, her mouth opening for a second, but closing just as fast.

“I care about her. She’s one of my best friends.”

  _I love her._

“Yes, but I wonder, do you treat all your friends the way you treat her?” Clarke swallows, her throat suddenly too dry.

“What do you mean?” she asks, but she knows exactly what she means by the way her heart is beating too fast.

“You’re much too smart to be trying to act the fool, Clarke.” Luna chides, but there is no harshness to her tone, nothing but care in her voice.

Clarke thinks it almost makes it worse.

“Why are you asking me when you obviously already know the answer?” she asks.

“Maybe I want to hear you admit it. Maybe I want you to hear yourself admit it.”

“I don’t need to hear myself admit anything. I know exactly what it is I’m feeling.” Clarke has to take a breath to keep from snapping. She’s not anger at Luna; she just feels a little cornered.

“Then why haven’t you done anything about it?” Luna, for her credit, doesn’t want to push either woman too much. She doesn’t want to make them uncomfortable, but she also doesn’t want to spend another holiday watching them bluntly moon after each other and not do anything about it. She just wants them to be happy.

They deserve to be happy.

“I like to draw her, you know.” Clarke says. She’s staring at the picture of Lexa from two years ago, looking at the curves and angles of her face. She knows Luna knows about her sketches – some of them – because Luna has some hanging in her home. (Gifts from the Art teacher.)

“She’s so beautiful. Sometimes, I forget to breathe when I look at her.”

Clarke swallows, a lump forming in her throat.

“She’s my favorite subject, my favorite muse. Honestly, at this point, I can say undoubtedly that she is my favorite person.”

Clarke lets out a watery laugh.

It isn't warm or happy, the way a laugh should be.

“And I don’t want to imagine what would happen if my favorite person wasn't around. I almost panicked a few weeks ago just imagining living without her, and I know that eventually I’ll have to get use to the idea, but I want that to be a problem for future Clarke.”

“Honey –” Luna tries to say, but the redhead cuts her off.

“Luna, I don’t want to change what we have.” She says, and she grips her phone ever more tightly. “I want to keep the easy and comfortable Lexa that I have now, you don’t know how hard it was for me to find her and coax her out of hiding.”

Except of course Luna knows. (It’s why she knew her granddaughter was in love in the first place.)

“I want to be able to touch her and hold her and be in the same room with her without her thinking it’s inappropriate because of how I feel. I don’t want to make her uncomfortable and I don’t want her feeling sorry for me. I just want her in anyway she’ll give me without the burden of knowing she feels like she has too.”

“Clarke –”

“No, Luna. Please. I know you love her, but please, don’t take this from me.” _Don’t take her from me._ Goes unsaid, but both women hear it.

The door to the back of the classroom opens slightly and Clarke has enough time to wipe any tears from under her eyes. She says a quick goodbye to Luna, who tried to speak, but was once again cut off, and smiles at one of her students.

“Hey Miss G.” He says, waving at her quickly before dumping his pack on a back table. “Mind if I work on my project right now, I kinda want to have it done before spring break.”

“Of course, Ricky. Just be sure to clean everything up before my next class. Freshmen get to excited with charcoal.”

Ricky chuckles as he makes his way over to the back cubbies that hold different period’s works. Clarke watches him pull out his headphones, so she leaves him to his work and pulls up her phone.

_Student working during lunch. Trapped in classroom. See you after school?_

The reply is almost instant.

_Of course._

Then.

 

_Want me to go keep you company?_

Clarke smiles, but doesn’t think she can look at Lexa right now without the other woman knowing something is wrong.

_No, I know you wanted to grade some papers. I’ll be fine. Need to go over new lesson plans._

She places her phone face down on her desk and begins going over her next lesson plan.

Ten minutes later, there’s a knock on her door. She locks up, a bit confused. (No one knocks on her door.)

When she sees it’s the substitute shop teacher she met early in the week, she’s a bit surprised.

“Hey Clarke.” He says, running his hand through his shoulder length hair. Clarke thinks if he wasn’t wearing a dress shirt with a tie and slacks, he’d look like one of the students.

“Hi Finn.” She says, lifting a brow in question to why he was in her classroom.

He smiles at her and if it had been any other day, she might have said it was charming. “I didn’t see you in the lounge. Thought I’d come look for you.”

“Oh-kay.” Clarke has no idea what to say to that. “Well, you found me.”

That was probably not it.

Finn laughs though, leaning back against one of the tables in her room.

“Yeah.” He says. His eyes are trained on her and while they are intense, they don’t make her feel warm and excited like Lexa’s eyes do. “I found you.”

Clarke has a funny feeling she knows where this is going.

“Was there something you needed Finn?” Clarke asks, slipping her drawing of Lexa into her drawer when she sees him glance at it.

Finn nods. He gives her another smile that she assumes he thinks is charming.

Maybe in another world, it would be.

“I wanted to ask you if you’d go out with me on Saturday.”

“Oh.” Clarke bites her lip.

She knows why that’s a bad idea. She knows why she wants to say no. She thinks about her call with Luna.

“Yeah, okay.” She says and regrets it a second later.

Finn doesn’t seem to notice her discomfort or that her answer was hesitant. He just smiles and nods.

“I’ll pick you up at six.” He says, and she smiles and nods. (A lot more stiffly than she should.)

She drops her head onto her desk and lets out a groan after he leaves.

“If you didn't want to go out with him, why’d you say yes?” Ricky asks, not looking up from his work, but pulling both earphones out of his ear.

Clarke forgot he had been there.

“That’s not a really appropriate question to be asking your teacher, Ricky. Besides, who said I didn't want to go out with him.”

“Your face, when you said you’d go out with him.” Clarke glares.

He used to remind her of her friend Octavia’s boyfriend, but as the years went on she realized he was more like Octavia than Lincoln, despite his resemblance to the latter.

Case in point, his blunt honesty.

“I was just surprised, that’s all. My face gets like that when I’m surprised.”

“It doesn’t get like that when Miss Woods leaves fun facts about your life on the board after you embarrass her.”

Clarke blushes.

“That’s different. She’s never written anything that has surprised me that much.”

“Even when she wrote about that camping trip where you –”

“Okay! Yeah, I take it back.”

Ricky smirks as he starts packing up his stuff. He’s in the middle of cleaning off his work space when he looks up at Clarke.

“I thought you’d say no.” He says and the redhead sighs before she stops pretending she was doing any work. She rubs her eye, and thinks about how she hasn't even eaten her lunch.

“Why did you think that?” She asks, even though she knows she shouldn't encourage him. (She wouldn't mind knowing his answer anyway.)

Ricky shrugs , tapping his fingers on the table. “It's just that, everyone here kinda thinks you and Miss Woods are together, even though you tell us you’re not. You act like you’re together. We just figured you guys must just want to keep it under-wraps or something. She didn't say yes when Lindsey’s mom asked her out and we thought it was cuz of you.”

Clarke grits her teeth remember perfectly well who that was. It had been on open house night, and Mrs.Rivera had been very forward with her flirting. Clarke remembered her acting like the blonde hadn't been there. She also remembers how uncomfortable Lindsey had been.

“Lexa said no to her because Mrs.Rivera was recently divorced and didn't think her student would have felt comfortable with her mother dating her teacher.” Clarke said.

Ricky nodded. “Yeah, your death glare had nothing to do with it.” 

“Ricky, how do you even know half the things you do about my life?” Clarke asked, a little more than curious about her student.

“I’m observant. Just like you taught me, Miss G.” He grins at her, his backpack slung over his shoulder, and one of his earphones back in his ear. “I’ll see you sixth period.”

And that’s when Clarke hears the warning bell ring.

Ricky stops at the door, turns his head and looks at Clarke the way Atom sometimes does. With his head tilted and his eyes shining.

“I hope everything works out on your date and when Miss Woods finds out about it.” He says and then he’s gone. Lost in a sea of students all sluggishly making their way to class.

She straightens as his words register, her own class filling in their seats and watching their teacher’s eyes widen ever so slowly.

_When Miss Woods finds out._

* * *

Lexa isn’t one for gossip.

In fact, she hates it to be perfectly honest.

She doesn’t let the idle chit-chat of her students getting in their seats bother her – she rarely pays it any attention at all – except one conversion catches her off guard and she feels her stomach bottom out.

“Ricky texted me while Mr. Collins was asking Miss Griffin out.” A girl, Lindsey, says. Lexa clenches her jaw, a twitch in her brow as she listens to what is said.

“Really,” Another girl says, and Lexa can see her glance over at her from the corner of her eye. “What did she say?”

“Apparently, she said yes.”

Lexa blinks.

She can feel that low simmer of heat in her chest, the kind that makes her want to go out and hit something. She doesn’t think she’s felt it since she was an undergrad and her girlfriend liked to flirt with football players.

She can’t believe she’s feeling it now when she’s not even sure if what the two girls are talking about is true.

She thinks back to Saturday, and Clarke’s easy expression about maybe meeting her “one” in the form of this new teacher. Lexa feels the cheap plastic of her mouse want to crack under her pressure and she releases it from her grip. The girls are looking at her as subtly as they can, perhaps wanting to know how she’ll react to the news that she isn’t supposed to know as of yet.

She supposes it was just a matter of time before this would happen. Clarke is beautiful after all and so young. She wasn’t going to spend her whole life living with Lexa and not trying to find someone to be happy with.

Maybe Lexa could – should – try doing the same.

She doesn’t know if the thought of betraying Clarke like that – even though there is nothing to betray – hurts more than knowing Clarke is going to be out with someone.

Someone who isn’t her.

She swallows again, taking a steadying breath because this is a problem she can’t be dealing with when she should be working, and rises from her seat.

“Alright class.” She says, stopping the late afternoon chatter and walking to the front of the room. She ignores the looks some of her students give her. “If you did you’re readings last night, then you’ll be able to tell me how it was Othello reacted to the belief that his wife betrayed him, and why that it is important to our current theme of tragic love.”

She gives herself a lot of credit for not cringing at all during the next two hours before the end of school.

She can’t help it when she realizes she still hasn't seen Clarke since she heard the news as she’s locking up her classroom.

* * *

They don’t talk about it on the car ride to Raven’s.

Or the car ride to their shared home.

Atom sticks his head out the window happily unaware of the tension in the car.

They both know that the other knows, but they chose not to say anything, because they don’t know what to say.

(Clarke can’t apologize for accepting the date, because she doesn’t know what she’d be apologizing for.)

(Lexa can’t be angry about Clarke accepting the date, because she has no reason to feel angry or to make the redhead feel guilty.)

So they ignore it and hope the other says something to make things somewhat normal.

Neither does.

They both retreat to their respective rooms and don’t come out until its dinner time or Atom whines about going outside.

* * *

Saturday comes too fast for both girls – Lexa found out this was date night when Finn had come over to ask for the redhead’s number at lunch the day before (Lexa had also had papers to grade soon after the words left he’s mouth) – yet the actual day dragged on.

Atom had been a hyper ball of energy, so Lexa had taken him for a run. Clarke had been about to join her when he phone rang and Finn’s name appeared on the screen. Lexa had mumbled something about not wanting to slow down and left without another word.

When she got back, the redhead was seating on the couch, pissed that her roommate had blown her off.  

Lexa retreated to her room once again, but couldn't stay there for more than an hour when everywhere she looked all she could see was the other woman.

(She had photos of them and their friends all around – thanks to Clarke; she saw clothes that obviously belonged to the Art teacher hanging from her hamper – she didn't know if it was because Clarke had left them in her room or because she had taken them herself; she even saw random books and sketches on her drawer and in the space of her bookshelf that she knew were the blonde’s – redhead.)

By four o’clock, the brunette found herself in the living room sitting with her roommate. The TV was on, but besides knowing it was playing some random episode of some show Lexa didn't watch, it was mostly to fill the silence.

Finally, Clarke has enough and she is so angry at the English teacher – she knows she shouldn't be but she can’t help it – that she turns of the TV and stands up. She paces in front of the coffee table and doesn’t look up, but when the other woman calls her name she snaps.

“What the hell is your problem?”

Lexa blinks, her mouth slightly ajar as she looks at the redhead.

“What do you mean? You’re the one yelling.” She says, slowly standing.

“I’m yelling because I’m angry.” Clarke says and she crosses her arms, glaring at her roommate. “I’m angry at you.”

Lexa eyes narrow.

“And what have I done to offend you, exactly?” Her voice is cool and controlled, but Clarke knows by the hardening of her eyes that she has emotions crashing inside her.

“That’s just it. I know I’m angry at you, but I’m not sure why. I wasn't this morning and then you left and that’s the only thing I've held on to.”

“You’re angry because I went out without you?”

“No. I’m angry because I don’t understand what’s making you upset. I’m angry because I feel like I’m doing something wrong, when I know I’m not. So tell me Lexa, what you want to say to me, because you obviously have something you want to say and you’re refusing to do so.” Clarke can feel her heart rate rising and she feels better having finally cracked the egg shells that they have been walking around.

Lexa herself is clenching her jaw. She doesn’t want to get into this and she sure as hell doesn’t want to tell Clarke what is on her mind. She leaves the room, the other woman following close behind.

“Clarke, drop it.”

“No, I want you to tell me why you’re upset.”

Lexa spins around, blue eyes closer than she anticipated, but too worked up to actually care about how Clarke’s breath washes across her neck.

(That’s a lie. Her mind feels foggier just feeling the redhead so close.)

“What do you want me to say, Clarke? What, do you want me to be happy that you’re going out with that idiot who couldn’t even remember to get your number when he asked you out? Do you want me to get excited over the fact that you going out tonight? Want me to help you get ready and be the supportive friend that can’t wait to hear all about your date? A date you didn't even have the courtesy to tell me about, I had to hear it from my students, Clarke.” Lexa knows she should stop. She knows she’s going to say something she won’t be able to take back and will regret saying. But she’s breathing hard and Clarke is staring at her with wide eyes that soften ever so slightly and Lexa doesn’t want her pity.

“Don’t do that! Don’t look at me like I’m the hurt friend that you need to comfort. I’m mad at you.”

Clarke’s eyes widen and she almost snares at Lexa.

 “You’re mad at me? What the hell do you have to be mad at me for, Alexa?” The brunette winces a little at Clarke’s use of her full name. Her roommate never calls her that but in jest and it sits heavy on Lexa’s heart. Clarke steps forward, pushing the brunette back until she hits the door of her room, leaning up on her toes to try and escape the smaller woman a little more. “Because I didn't tell you about my date? Grow up. I do not have to run everything by you and I definitely don’t need your permission or approval to go out on a date.”

Lexa grinds her teeth.

“Well I wouldn't want to keep you from getting ready. Why don’t you run off and make yourself presentable for Finn.” She chokes out, glaring at the redhead.

Clarke doesn’t move. She stares at the brunette and tries to find something in her eyes, even as those green eyes look away. She swallows, because she thinks she knows what’s going on, but she doesn’t think she can handle being wrong when she can barely handle fighting with Lexa as it is.

Still, she lets the courage from her argument steer her before it disappears.

“At least he isn't scared to go after who he wants.” Lexa’s eyes widen and she turns to look at the woman, but her face is blank and blue eyes are cold. “I’m going to get ready for my date. Please make sure Atom is alright. I saw him hiding under the dining room table.”

She walks away then and doesn’t slam her door.

Lexa lets out a ragged breath and tries not to let how broken she feels rise to the surface.

She wonders how she ever thought she could handle Clarke dating someone.

She wonders if that ache in her chest is here to stay.

* * *

When she finally coaxes Atom out from underneath the table – she had laid on her stomach and whispered soft apologies – she lies on the couch and lets him nap on her chest.

She runs her fingers through his short fur, combing it softly, and matching her breath with his.

At least she still has him.

Then the doorbell rings and Atom scampers off the couch, his back legs digging into Lexa’s gut and making her grunt.

She feels her anger rise, because Finn just took this away from her, too. (He hasn't. Atom always runs at doorbells.)

She gets up, clenching her jaw and walking slowly to the door. As she gets closer, her stomach begins to tighten, and she gets that burning feeling again. She knows Clarke won’t appreciate her punching her date.

(She thinks it might be worth it, though. The redhead is already mad at her.)

She ready to glare at the man on the other side of the door; she’s ready to not let him in and to ignore his questions about Clarke.

She’s not ready to see her grandmother on the other side when she yanks the door open.

* * *

Lexa blinks.

Luna smirks, her arms uncrossing from across her chest.            

Atom barks happily, his tail wagging in full.

“Hello, Alexa.” Luna says and she bends down to pet the dog.

Lexa nods, but her eyes aren't focused. She shakes her head a little and looks at her grandmother.

“Nomon? What are you doing here?” Lexa asks, still a little shocked.

“To help stupid fools. Now Alexa, I know I raised you better than to keep your grandmother waiting at the door. Let me in.” She says and the younger brunette is quick to move forward and grab the bag on the ground. She steps aside to allow Luna entrance, Atom following along with his doggy grin, and Lexa still somewhat confused. She sees a dark blue car pull up across the street with Finn in it and quickly closes the door.

(She was going for intimidating, not shell shocked.)

When she turns back to the living room, Luna is leaning against the back of the couch, her arms casually crossed under her breasts.

Lexa smiles a watery smile and steps forward to hug her nomon. She smells like citrus and soap, and Lexa feels better than she has in two days.

When the doorbell rings again, Lexa stiffens in Luna’s arms and the older woman pulls her back to question her. Lexa refuses to meet grey eyes.

“Clarke has a date.” Is mumbled out.

Luna clucks her tongue and then nods. “Go put my things in your room, I’ll answer the door.”

Lexa thinks about arguing, but instead just follows orders.

She doesn’t want to argue anymore.

* * *

It’s the second time the doorbell has rung and Clarke thinks Lexa may be ignoring Finn. Any other time, she would smile at how cute she thinks it is, but not now. Now she just rolls her eyes and finishes getting ready quickly so she doesn’t have to deal with her moody roommate for a second longer. When she hears the door to the brunette's room open, she sighs frustrated, walks out the door.

She’s putting her earrings on – pretty studs that Lexa bought her – when she turns the corner toward front door.

And sees Luna shutting the door behind her.

“Clarke.” She says happily, walking up to the girl and pulling her into a hug. The redhead hugs her back, her eyes wide and confused. “Luna?”

Luna lets her go, holding her arms to get a good look at her. “You look lovely, dear. I love your dress.”

Clarke nods, looking down at her outfit.

“Yeah, thank you.”

“It’s a shame I sent that boy away before he could see it.” The older brunette looks anything but sorry and she pulls Clarke around to sit her down on the couch.

“Wait, what? Luna, you can’t just–”

“I did what you asked, Nomon.” Lexa says, coming out of her room, her eyes widening a bit when she looks at Clarke. Green eyes soften and look so captivated by the woman in front of them that Clarke can feel the intensity from across the room; likes it’s burning into her so that she won’t forget how beautiful she is. The brunette looks away rather quickly, but Clarke knows what she saw.

“Great, now that that’s settled, Alexa please take a seat.”

Lexa sits herself on the love seat perpendicular to the couch Clarke is on.

“Over here, Alexa.”

“I’m fine.”

“Alexa.”

She gets up and crams herself into the corner.

Luna rolls her eyes.

“I’ve had an interesting week.” Luna says, pacing the front of the coffee table causally. “I spoke to my favorite girls and for the most part, it was normal.”

She looks at Lexa. “Until one decided to be an idiot, going on about sacrifice and loss.”

Clarke looks over at the brunette sitting next to her. Her jaw is clenched and her knuckles are turning white. She doesn’t look at Clarke or Luna, just stares at the wall behind the TV.

“I figured I’d have more luck with the other one, but it turns out, she was equally as dumb. Never even giving me a chance to speak before she hung up on me.” Clarke’s blush looks brighter with her hair still strawberry blonde. She goes to open her mouth, to defend herself, but Luna stares at her hard and the redhead doesn’t want to make things worse for herself.

She stays quiet. Lexa does as well.

Atom is sitting near Luna, smiling wide. (Almost like he is smirking at his mothers.)

“Normally, I’d leave things alone.” Luna says crossing her arms. “But then a year passed and I think if I let another go by I might combust with the amount of frustration the two of you give me.”

Both young women stare at Luna with confused eyes and both want to say something.

“No.” The older woman says. “No, you had your chance to explain on your own. It doesn’t seem to work and I worry for the younger generation that has such clueless teachers.”

Both of them flush – Clarke with embarrassment and Lexa with anger.

“Now, I’m going to take Atom and we’re going to the park.” Atom’s ears twitched and he scampers off. (Park means play. Play means ball.) “Alexa, I’m taking your car.”

Lexa doesn’t protest.

“While we’re gone, I want you guys to talk about what you don’t want to talk about. Look that elephant straight in the eyes and confront it.” She pauses. “Well, perhaps not straight.”

Lexa actually groans and Clarke look up at the ceiling and wonders if her face can get any hotter.

“I don’t want to come back to see both of you in the same spot not having talked about anything.”

Atom returns with his leash and his ball. Both jammed into his mouth, but his excitement palpable.

Luna reaches down for his leash and straps on his harness. He stares at his moms and Clarke swears she sees his eye sparkle with mischief.

“Now before we go, I feel the need to leave you guys with a few words.” Both girls stare at her expectantly. “That elephant in the room.”

They both nod.

“It’s how much you two want to jump into bed together.”

“Nomon!”

“Luna!”

The older woman laughs, walking out of the house with another word, leaving the two woman blushing furiously and refusing to look at each other on the couch.

* * *

“I think that went rather well.”

“Bark!”

“What do you say we drive to the park on the edge of town?”

“Bark!”

“Good boy.”

* * *

They don’t speak.

They don’t look at each other.

They listen to the clicking sound of Clarke’s watch and pretend they aren't keeping track of each tick.

Lexa shifts, her leg bouncing, her arms crossed.

Clarke crosses her legs, straightening the material of her dress.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

With a twitch in her eye, Lexa finally bites out a “Where’s Finn?”

Clarke set her shoulders, sitting straighter.

“Luna sent him away.” She shouldn't laugh, she knows she shouldn't, but the brunette lets out a bitter chuckle that turns more fond knowing that is exactly what her grandmother would have done.

“Wow.” She says.

Clarke tries to glare, really she does, but she hadn't really wanted to go on the date in the first place and she can’t help but smile at Lexa’s laugh. (She has such a pretty laugh.) “Yeah, wow.”

They're silent for another handful of seconds. 

“I’m sorry.” Lexa says, looking over at Clarke hesitantly.

Clarke shifts and looks back at her. Blue eyes meeting green. “Are you, really?”

“No.” Lexa doesn’t even hesitate. What’s the point?

The redhead nods. Her eyes not leaving the other woman’s.

“You look beautiful.” Lexa breathes out, her eyes staring into Clarke.

“You've seen me wear this dress a hundred times.” Clarke blushes, pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

“You looked beautiful those other hundred times as well.”

The Art teacher smiles shyly and breaks eye contact.

“I talked to Luna on Thursday.” Lexa’s brow curves a little in confusion. Clarke wants to stroke it back to normal. “Right before Finn asked me out.”

She watches Lexa’s jaw tense and despite how she knows it’s something she does when she’s upset, Clarke wants to bite it.

_How much you two want to jump into bed together._

The redhead swallows.

“I think, it’s part of the reason I agreed to his offer.” She says.

Lexa takes a breath.

“And why’s that?” She asks, staring at the wall again.

“When we were talking on the phone, she asked me things, things I didn't know how  - or didn't want to – answer.” Clarke says, fingers twisting against each other as she bites her bottom lip. “Things about you.”

Lexa turns to look at her sharply.

“And how I feel about you.”

They can feel their hearts hammering in their chests.

“How do you feel about me.” Lexa asks, her voice breathy but strong.

“Why were you so upset that Finn asked me on a date?” Clarke deflects. She doesn’t want to be the only one sharing right now.

Lexa takes another deep breath. She blinks at the redhead, then turns her eyes toward the same space behind the TV she’s been staring at all day.

“On Saturday, before we went to the aquarium, my grandmother was complaining about me not having married this girl yet.”

Clarke balls her fist and clenches her jaw.

“I remember.” (She had felt just a tense then as she does now.)

“She talked about knowing how much I liked this girl, how I looked at her special; like she was the sun. I told her I agreed, that she meant the world to me and that I loved her.”

Clarke thinks this is what it feels like to have your heart ripped out of your chest.

Lexa swallows the lump in her throat.

“And then I told her I couldn’t confess my feelings, because I didn’t want to risk losing her all together.”

Clarke nods, standing to pace a few steps in front of Lexa. Lexa watches her for a few seconds, and then stops her by standing in her way.

When Clarke looks at her with shiny blue eyes, the brunette’s heart aches.

“Life should be about more than being too scared to take risks, Lex.” She looks down, holding her elbow. “Don’t we deserve more than that.”

Lexa almost smiles. Luna’s words echoing in her head.

_Don’t you think you deserve more than that? That she does?_

“Maybe we do.” And she reaches forward to tilt the redhead’s chin up. Her fingers trace the curve of her face and she stares at pink lips. When Clarke doesn’t move away – when Clarke leans a little towards her – Lexa closes the space and kisses her.

She kisses her and Clarke kisses her back.

And it’s like every book she’s ever read; every movie she’s ever seen; ever dream she’s ever had; yet, none of them could have prepared her for what kissing Clarke Griffin would do to her.

And she thinks she may cry, because Clarke is kissing her back and she can feel the redhead smile a little against her lips as she pushes forward even more.

She holds Clarke’s face gently and pulls her in by the hip that she didn't even realize she’d been holding. Clarke has her hand in Lexa’s lose hair and the other resting on the brunettes back, pulling her closer.

Clarke doesn’t want her to stop. She wants Lexa to keep kissing her and to keep holding her close and to never have to feel like she may lose this woman again.

Lexa pulls away, means to pull back, but Clarke follows her and pulls her closer by the back of her head and the brunette just smiles and kisses her and kisses her and doesn’t know why she thought she could spend her life never kissing this girl. She moves her other hand into red hair and holds her face as close as she can and Clarke slides her hands down her back and pulls Lexa until there is no space between their hips.

And she laughs. (As best she can without removing her lips from the English teacher in front of her.)

Lexa though, can’t keep her lips connected to her giggling roommate for too long. (She wants to kiss other places. Wants to feel other things.)

She kisses her nose and her jaw and the place where her neck and her head meet, running her hands down her sides and Clarke bites her lip and pulls her closer. And then Lexa is kissing her again and Clarke feels dizzy – the good kind of dizzy that she wouldn't mind feeling forever.

When Lexa pulls away again, it’s only far enough to rest her head against the redhead’s and close enough for Clarke to steal more kisses.

“That’s why you didn't want me to go out with Finn.” Clarke says, and she wraps her arms around the warm neck in front of her.

Lexa grins. “Or Wells. Or Bryan. Or Nancy. Or Alycia.”

“I only went out with Alycia because she reminded me of you.” Clarke defends, and Lexa just smiles and kisses her again. 

“I’d have rather you just gone out with me.” The brunette mumbles against her mouth. Clarke bites her bottom lip softly, making her roommate let out a small whine.

“Maybe if you’d have asked me out, I would have.”

“You could have asked me out.”

“I didn't think you’d say yes.”

“I've never said no to you.”

“Well, that’s true. Should have figured this out earlier with how whipped you are.”

Lexa glares. (As much as she can when all she wants to do is smile.

And kiss Clarke.)

“I’m not whipped.”

Clarke nods assuredly; her grin so wide that Lexa thinks her cheeks must ache.

“Of course you’re not.” She says, connecting her lips back to Lexa’s.

“Clarke.” The girl mumbles without removing herself. “I’m not.”

“Nuh-uh. Not at all.”

Lexa drops it for now. She doesn't know how much longer she can think with the red head moving her tongue the way she is.

* * *

When the two had separated, Lexa asked Clarke about her talk with her grandmother again. Clarke had smiled, lacing her fingers with the brunette and pulling her toward her room. She let her go so that she could dig out her sketch book from the bottom of her work bag. She opened it and pulled out the first picture tucked into the back, holding it out to Lexa.

Lexa stared at the image of herself, tracing the page with her fingers. She shook her head and looked up at the red head.

“I don’t understand.”

Clarke smiles. Her swollen lips distracting the English teacher momentarily.

“I drew that the week I met you.” She says, moving to grab a couple more books. “And from that drawing and ever one after, I could feel myself falling a little more for you.”

Lexa flips through the books, and sees herself scattered across different pages. Sometimes with others – mostly Atom – most of them by herself.

Clarke licks her lips. “When Luna asked me on Thursday how I felt about you, I already knew the answer.”

Lexa tilts her head, but says nothing.

“I told her you were – are – my favorite person. That I loved drawing you.” Clarke wraps her arms around the of the taller girl’s shoulders, slipping her hands into the hair at the back of her head. “That I couldn't imagine my life without you in it.”

Lexa kisses her again. She licks the redheads lips and swallows her moan when she slips her hands under her ass, lifting her up so that Clarke has to wrap her legs around her hips. It’s a little difficult with her dress, but neither mind as it shimmies up to bunch around Clarke’s waist. (The art teacher has never been more happy for the brunette’s obsession with weight lifting.)

Clarke leans into Lexa, grinding her hips ever so slightly against the woman’s abs, and Lexa tightens her hold on the woman. She carriers her toward the bed, and turns so that she can sit comfortably with her in her lap. Clarke bites her lip again, pulling the bottom one between her teeths and Lexa squeezes the uncovered flesh beneath her hands.

“Luna said you wanted to jump into bed with me.” The Art teacher says, kissing her way down the brunette’s neck. Lexa bites both her lips, trying not to let out the groan when she feels the redhead nipping at her throat. “I think the same of you was implied.”

“Since I saw your tattoo for the first time.”

“Which one?”

“Wait? You only have two, right?”

Lexa grins at her.

“Would you care to find out?”

“You think you’re smooth, don’t you, Miss Woods?”

“I like to think so.”

* * *

Luna returns an hour later. Atom still bouncing from his trip to the park, his balls rolling away from him.

“Girls!” She calls out, and when she hears a thump from the room, she smiles.

Lexa rushes out of the room, Clarke hot on her trail. Both look disheveled, but the smiles on their faces only further prove Luna’s assumption correct.

“So you got everything figured out, I suppose?”

“Yes, ma’am.” They both nod.

“Great. Now let’s hope it doesn’t take you both this long to get married. I’d like to actually be alive to see it.” Luna sighs dramatically, and while both girls blush at the remark, neither disagrees with her.

“I don’t know, Luna. Lexa here still hasn’t asked me on a proper date.” Clarke teases the brunette, lacing their fingers together.

“I thought we agreed you’d be asking me?” Lexa says in return.

Clarke kisses her check. “We only discussed how whipped you are. Nothing about me asking you.”

“I’m not whipped.” Lexa sighs. “Nomon, tell her I’m not whipped.”

“I came here to make sure you guys got everything out in the open. I’m not taking a step back by encouraging your denial.”

Clarke laughs.

Atom barks.

Luna smirks.

Lexa doesn’t even mind that they are ganging up on her. She think’s she’d suffer it forever if every day could be like this.

* * *

“Hey, Miss G.” Ricky says on Monday morning. His art piece tucked under his armpit. “Looks like you had a fun time this weekend.”

Clarke looks at her student, confused. “What makes you say that?”

Ricky smirks and nods at her neck before walking away. Clarke frowns and pulls her phone out of her pocket, opening the camera.

Only to see the large hickey on the side of her neck, under her ear.

She gapes at the bruised skin. It hadn't been there when she walked out of the bathroom this morning.

She thinks back and remembers a sneaky brunette pulling her back into her bed and almost scowls.

(She hadn't really protested.)

She’s just about to turn back and go find the English teacher – because she wants to repay the favor – when Finn turns the corner, heading toward her.

Clarke cringes. (She had forgotten about him.)

“Clarke!” He shouts, his smile on full display as he makes his way over to the Art teacher.

The redhead waves a little awkwardly, pushing hair back and staring at her feet.

“So about this weekend.” She begins when he finally gets to her. “I’m really sorry about not calling or anything, but my roommate’s grandmother came into town and we just lost track of time.”

Clarke chuckles, adjusting the strap of her messenger bag, but when she looks up at Finn he has a funny look on his face.

Clarke thinks he looks put off.

“I see.” His eyes get a little harder and he crosses his arms. “She the one who give you that hickey, too?”

Clarke furrows her brows, because while she had agreed to go on a date with the man, nothing had happened between them to garner this reaction. (And she doesn’t really care much for his tone.)

“No.” Clarke says, crossing her arms. She glares at the man in front of her. “My roommate did that.”

Finn nods his head, his brows moving up and down quickly before he starts to turn around.

He stops.

Looking back at Clarke, he stands a little taller. “I hope you and your _roommate_ are happy together.”

Clarke smirks.

“We are.”

Finn spins around, looking to the voice of the person who just answered.

And is met with a controlled green-eyed glare.

Finn puffs up his chest, but leaves without another word.

Lexa glares at him until he turns the corner. Turning back to face the Art teacher, she’s met with a raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

“What?” She asks, suddenly confused. The redhead doesn’t say anything, just smirks and pulls the brunette toward her classroom.

“Clarke?”

* * *

Lexa is never one for self-consciousness.

She is good at her job and her students respect her. Fear her, even. (A little.)

Yet, here she is. Standing in front of her class, writing plots out on the whiteboard, and she can feel the gaze of her students’ burn into her. She can hear mumbling from certain areas.

She doesn’t understand.

Biting her lip, she quickly clears her face and stands up straighter. She places her maker down and snaps the book shut as she turns to face the room.

Most of the students have the decency to look down and avert their eyes. Others, act like nothing is wrong with looking at her with slightly surprised faces. (They must think she can’t notice their shock.)

One looks smug. Ricky.

Lexa narrows her eyes.

“Ricky.” She calls out and all the students turn to look at him.

“Yeah, teach?”

Lexa feels her eye twitch. (He’s always like that.)

“May I ask you what it is you find so amusing?”

The entire class shifts and Lexa tightens her grip on the book she’s still holding.

“Nothing much. Just a talk I had with Miss G the other day. Looks like things worked out really well for her. And you too.”

Lexa lifts a brow. “What makes you say that?”

“You’re wearing her lipstick on your shirt and have a matching hickey on your neck.”

Lexa is never one to be self-conscious.

But the blush she can feel on her neck almost makes her want to turn around and face the board instead of the classroom of teenagers all trying – and failing – to subtly look at her neck.

She recalls Clarke’s smirk from an hour ago, when she had dragged her into her class room and pushed her against the Art teacher’s desk.

She would have felt angry and explained the importance of appropriate work place behavior, but then the redhead did that thing with her tongue that disoriented her. (Lexa feels that’s cheating.)

Still, the English teacher doesn’t know how she’ll save her reputation from this.

Maybe she can glare them back into submission.

Somehow, she doesn’t think Clarke is having this much trouble.

She’d be wrong.

* * *

 “Miss G, is that a hickey?”

“No, Lindsey, I burned myself with my curling iron. Can you get back to your perspective drawing?”

“But your hair is straight.”

“Okay, fine. It’s a hickey.”

“Is it from Mr. Collins?”

“Marie, that’s not an appropriate question for you to be asking me. What even makes you think it’s from him?”

“Cuz you went out with him, duh?”

“Jesse –“

“Is that a no?”

“Yes. I mean no. It’s not from Mr. Collins. I didn't even go out with him. You know what, it doesn’t matter. Get back to work now.”

“Who’s it from then?”

“It’s from Woods.”

“Ricky! What are you doing here; you don’t have me this period.”

“Miss Woods kicked me out. I got bored standing outside.”

“Ricky, that’s not an answer you can give me as your teacher.”

“Yeah, but what about as the guy who helped you get your girl?”

“You didn't – there was no –”

A pause. Then a sigh.

“Goodbye, Ricky.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on my writing style, so any helpful suggestions are welcomed.
> 
> I don't know if I'll continue this series, but I suppose we'll see.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed reading.


End file.
